The present invention relates to an organopolysiloxane composition which cures under the effect of a platinum-type catalyst, and, more particularly, relates to a curable organopolysiloxane composition which exhibits an excellent self-bonding or self-adhering capability.
Organopolysiloxane compositions which cure under the effect of platinum-type catalysts have been known for some time now. Furthermore, a number of investigations have been conducted for the purpose of imparting self-bonding capabilities to such compositions, and these have also been the subjects of patent applications (Japanese Patent Publication Number 51-28309 [28,309/76], Japanese Patent Publication Number 52-48146 [48,146/77], Japanese Patent Publication Number 55-21782 [21,782/80], and Japanese Patent Application Laid Open [Kokai]Number 54-91159 [91,159/79]). Among these, it is known to the individual skilled in the art that an excellent self-bondability is developed by those compositions which contain organoalkoxysilane substituted by the acryloxy or methacryloxy group (abbreviated below as the (meth)acryloxy group) (Japanese Patent Publication Number 51-28309) and by compositions which contain organosiloxane oligomer carrying the epoxy, alkenyl, and alkoxy groups (Japanese Patent Publication Number 52-48146).
However, this prior art is nevertheless afflicted with a problem: this prior art displays an excellent adhesiveness or bonding when the target material for adhesion (the adherend) is an inorganic material such as a glass or metal, but when the adherend is an organic substance such as plastic, it does not develop the excellent adhesion observed with inorganic materials. The present invention, taking as its object a solution to this problem in the prior art, introduces a composition which has an excellent adhesion not only for inorganic materials, but for plastics as well.